Como debió ser
by Ginna IsAbella Ryddle
Summary: Eso de vivir siempre rápido y furioso puede cansar, aveces desearía que hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad de vivir felices en calma. Spoilers "Fast and Furious 6". Han Lue/Gisele Harabo
1. Survivor

**Como debió ser**

Por:_ Ginna Isabella Ryddle_

* * *

Cap. 1 _**"Survivor"**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Señor… encontramos algo en el río…- Informo un oficial a Hobbs sonando bastante inquieto.

-¿Es un arma?- Cuestiono este consternado, lo último que necesitaban ahora era explosivos.

-Un sobreviviente…- Aclaro el soldado

-Bien pónganlo en custodia para interrogación, me encargare de él después, por ahora necesitamos todos descansar- Su gesto dejaba de manifiesto que se sentía como si hubiera envejecido diez años de golpe.

-Es una de los nuestros…- Apelo el joven retorciendo un poco ante la intensidad de las miradas que recibió de todos los presentes.

-¿E…Esta viva?- Cuestiono Han plantándose frente al soldado sin poder hablar correctamente, sus manos temblaban y podía entender que su mirada era de loco ante la reacción del informante.

-Apenas, la están trasladando a la base para estabilizarla- Apenas termino de hablar el hombre Han palpo desesperado sus bolsillos ¿Dónde estaban las malditas llaves del auto?

-Toma el mío- Le indico Hobbs quitándole las llaves a uno de sus chicos y lanzándoles a Han quien miro las llaves como si fueran un tesoro, Mía intento avanzar hacia el pero Brian la detuvo, sin pensarlo Han subió al vehículo militar y sorteo entre los escombros y los vehículos que invadían el puente, una opresión extraña en su pecho, mescla de esperanza y una espantosa sensación de irrealidad lo agitaban, descarto la segunda obligándose a concentrarse en el camino, sería estúpido que habiendo sobrevivido Gisele el se matara en un accidente vial. Una espina estuvo a punto de reventar su burbuja ¿y si no era Gisele? Cabeceó furioso, TENIA que ser ella.

Al llegar a la base fue detenido por seguridad, de manera furioso espero lo que le parecieron horas hasta que alguien contactara con Hobbs y lo dejaran entrar al área de enfermería para identificar si la sobreviviente era Gisele o no, al llegar a la puesta que separaba el pasillo de las camas donde estaban los heridos se paralizo, una vez cruzando esa puerta no había marcha atrás, se giro golpeando la pared y escucho algo crujir, el dolor lo despertó un poco y avanzo temblando como una hoja, distraídamente limpio la sangre que dejo en la manija de la puerta y avanzo con el corazón en la garganta al fondo de la sala, en la última cama al fondo, rodeada de médicos que iban de un lado a otro, estaba Gisele, las lagrimas llegaron a él sin notarlo.

-Oficial Dian, atienda al señor- Indico el médico en jefe asumiendo que Han estaba ahí por su mano sangrante, cuando la oficial se acerco para guiarlo Han se sacudió dejando una estela roja en su bata blanca y sin mirarla se acerco a Gisele lentamente, ella estaba inconsciente y respiraba a través de un tubo, como autista contemplo cada centímetro de ella detenidamente, sus manos estaban vendadas como si fueran guantes de box ¿Qué les había ocurrido? Cuando estuvo a su derecha con temor extendió su mano hacia la frente de Gisele y se sintió avergonzado cuando la mancho de rojo, solo entonces permitió que le entablillaran la mano, siempre y cuando no lo movieran de ese lugar.

-Se fracturo casi todos los dedos de las manos, aparentemente fue lo primero que toco el agua mientras caía del puente…- Comento Dom a sus amigos presentes mientras todos miraban a Han quien a su vez miraba a Gisele sin percatarse de ellos.

-Mala suerte…- Respondió Rome haciendo un gesto de dolor.

-¿Bromeas? Si no se hubiera puesto en posición de clavado hubiera golpeado en el agua como si fuera concreto…- Explico Tej mirando asombrado a Gisele- Es realmente una chica muy lista.

-No es suficiente que sea lista, sus pulmones casi colapsan con toda el agua que bebió, además de la costilla y la concusión…- Intervino Han mirándolos por primera vez- El que ella esté aquí… es un milagro.

Todos asintieron en silencio mirando a la pareja frente a ellos, como una versión sangrienta de la bella durmiente, solo que Gisele necesitaría algo más que un beso para despertar.

-Hobbs consiguió que te permitieran dormir con ella hasta que la trasladen al hospital ¿Quieres que te consigamos ropa o algo así? –Cuestiono Mía mientras Brian la abrazaba protectoramente y besaba su hombro, estremeciéndose internamente al pensar que el podría estar en el mismo lugar que su amigo.

-No, estoy bien- Respondió el aludido, después vacilo un poco y mirando aun a Gisele añadió- En nuestro cuarto de hotel deje un reproductor musical sobre la mesita de noche, si…si pudieran traérmelo te lo agradecería…

-Claro, volvemos enseguida- Contesto Mía sonriéndole a la espalda de Han mientras salía haciéndole una seña a los demás chicos para que la acompañaran afuera, una vez en el pasillo les advirtió de estar pendientes y buscar conseguirle algo de comer a Han, los chicos asintieron obedientes y la dejaron partir junto a Brian y Dom. Cuando regresaron a la enfermería Han noto que además del mp3 habían traído ropa suya y de Gisele, les agradeció con una sonrisa débil y siguió contemplando a su única esperanza luchar por recuperarse.

Uno a unos los chicos se retiraron, cuando el sol comenzó a despuntar Han sintió la mano de Dom en su hombro antes de que saliera dejándolos solos, su atención regreso a Gisele, específicamente a sus manos vendadas, era triste pensar que unas manos tan hábiles se perdieran, pero no pensó mucho en ellos, cuando se recuperara el le ayudaría con las terapias y todo lo demás que necesitara, quizás su vida no sería la misma, los médicos le advirtieron que era imposible saber que tan severa fue la caída hasta realizar una resonancia, pero eso no importaba, así Gisele dependiera de el toda la vida, el feliz se la dedicaba, una lagrima se lo volvió a escapar, esa opresión le volvió a atacar pero la bloqueo. Gisele estaba viva, con él, así es como debía ser.

.

.

.

* * *

Son las 02:13 am, apenas llegue a casa después de ver "_**Fast and furious 6**_" con mi novio, NECESITE escribir este fanfic, realmente no soy para nada una fanática de las películas de autos y cosas que explotan, pero como a mi novio le encanta esta saga en particular, eh ido a ver algunas, y empiezo a sospechar que George Martín asesoro a los guionistas, pues en dos horas mataron a mis dos personajes favoritos y mi fe en estas películas, muchos podrían pensar_ ¿Que mas da? súperalo_, pero como al final se deja ver que tienen planes de hacer una septima entrega, busque un modo de crear un universo alterno que me haga mas llevadero este asunto.

Espero que si alguien lee esto le guste y que no sea la única traumatizada con la situación y les ayude este fic de aluna manera a superar el trauma. Motivada por el sentimiento me puse a escribir y por ahora llevo ya 20 hojas en word, veamos hasta donde llego...

Ein kuss

Ginna

P.d.- Si alguien gusta comentar y sugerir no se corte, todo es bien recibido aqui.


	2. Porvenir

**Como debió ser**

Por:_ Ginna Isabella Ryddle_

* * *

**Cap.2** _"Porvenir"_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

-¿Tienes todo?- Cuestiono Mía a Brian quien asintió satisfecho cargando con las maletas de Han y Gisele.

-¿Los esperamos?- Cuestiono a su esposa quien negó mientras se encaminaba al elevador y divertidos observaron a Jack intentado picar los botones con sus pequeñas manitas de bebé.

-Han necesita firmar los papeles antes de sacar a Gisele, me pidió que nos adelantáramos, está nervioso de que la fiesta de bienvenida no salga como él quiere…- Explico la mujer mientras entornaba los ojos.

-Por favor… después de estar tres meses internada aquí, uno de ellos en coma, creo que no será muy exigente- Replico Brian divertido recibiendo un manotazo molesto de Mía.

-No sean idiota…- Reprendió Mía sonriendo de todos modos y esperado a que subieran todo al auto para partir hacia el departamento que estaban rentando y que era su hogar provisional mientras los tramites de recuperar su libertad y el _1324_ se efectuaban, además de la recuperación de Gisele.

.

.

.

-¿Estas lista?- Cuestiono Han radiante mirando a Gisele quien luchaba por abotonar su camisa frustrada- Permíteme…- Pidió inclinándose a ayudarla.

-Creí que solo eras bueno abriéndolos…- Bromeo la mujer con un poco de fastidio en la voz mirándolo fijamente mientras el terminaba de acomodar su ropa.

-Bueno, considéralo como otro de mis talentos por descubrir- Concedió el aludido sonriéndole mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-¿Qué otros talentos ocultas Han Lue?- Cuestiono Gisele acercando mas su rostro al de él que se había arrodillado para quedar a la misma altura que tenia ella en su silla de ruedas.

-Pues no es en si un talento… pero en realidad me llamo _Han Seoul-Oh_- Dijo el encogiéndose de hombros- El _Lue_ es más bien algo artístico…

-¡Oh Dios! ¿Con quién demonios eh estado saliendo? Mi vida es una mentira- Exclamo Gisele en tono dramático causando una sonrisa en Han.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de descubrirlo- Respondió _Han Lue/Seoul-Oh_ mientras la besaba y se situaba detrás de la silla para guiarla a la salida del hospital rumbo al estacionamiento, donde con sumo cuidado la coloco en el asiento copiloto, Gisele observo pensativa a Han mientras guardaba la silla en el maletero y se pregunto en un suspiro cuanto tiempo y terapias se necesitarían antes de que ella pudiera conducir un auto como ese de nuevo.-¿Ocurre algo?- Cuestiono Han preocupado al ver su cara.

-No es nada, solo extraño poder hacer cosas como manejar, o abotonarme yo sola las blusas…- Respondió ella medio en broma.

-Ten paciencia…- Pidió Han mirándola fijamente- Mientras ese día llega, podemos comprar ropa nueva, de esa que solo tiene elástico…

-¿Nada de botones?- cuestiono Gisele divertida.

-Serán erradicados por completo- Prometió Han con vehemencia y disfruto de la risa genuina de Gisele y de su conversación durante el camino al departamento.

.

.

.

-Bienvenida- Susurro Mía en el oído de Gisele quien apretó un poco más el abrazo, uno a uno los chicos se acercaron para abrazarla, los había visto a todos en el hospital pero aun así se emociono, al fin había salido del hospital, era como decir que ya todo había terminado, estaba en casa. Asombrada Gisele dirigió la vista al fondo del salón, Letty le miraba un poco tensa desde una esquina, Gisele le sonrío con un poco de altanería, y esa fue la manera en que por así decirlo aclararon todo, no tenía nada en contra de ella, simplemente lo único que sabía es que Dom la amaba y que ella en cambio intento matarlo, Han le conto algo así de una historia de pérdida de memoria que parecía sacada de una película pero no recordaba los detalles, en todo caso si estaba ahí es que todo se había arreglado, y eso para ella era suficiente.

Cuando el brazo de Dom se entumió por no moverlo para evitar que el pequeño Jack se despertada, fue la señal de que era tiempo de que todos fueran a casa, Rome se despidió anunciando que tenía una cita y Tej le pidió un aventón, por su parte Mía y Brian se encaminaron a su propio cuarto llevando a Jack con ellos, Dom rio estridentemente cuando se escuchó el llanto de su sobrino por todo el apartamento seguido de una blasfemia de Brian y los regaños de Mía.

-¿Siempre ah sido así de lerdo?- Cuestiono Letty divertida.

-Que va… ese pequeño es todo un Toreto, y como tal, tiene el deber de ser un dolor en el trasero para O´Conner, siempre que lo acuestan en su cuna llora, es como si poseyera un sensor….- Gisele río divertida y Han la apuro para despedirse, ella levanto la mano y Dom junto a Letty le respondieron igual yendo a su propio apartamento encima de ese.

-Pensé que también se quedaban aquí…- Murmuro Gisele distraídamente medio en pregunta viéndolos salir.

-Dominique pensó que se sentiría más cómoda en otro espacio, ya sabes, mientras se adapta…

-Claro, la cosa de la memoria- Recordó ella sonriendo.- ¿Dónde dormimos nosotros?- Cuestiono Gisele curiosa siendo empujada por Han en un largo pasillo.

-¿Estas cansada?- Cuestiono este un poco decepcionado.

-No realmente- Dijo ella juguetona- Aunque tu tendrás que hacer todo el trabajo… ya sabes, "manos torpes" y piernas débiles- Añadió guiñándole un ojo.

-Aunque tentador… Creo que sería negligente someterte a tanto esfuerzo- Le respondió Han susurrándole en el odio- Pero apenas te recuperes lo suficiente… te recordaré estas palabras.

Gisele se estremeció y sonrió mientras Han la llevaba al fondo del departamento donde un elevador los esperaba, lo reconoció por que por ahí llegaron, sin embargo en vez de bajar subieron al techo del edificio, sorprendida Gisele admiro una mesita en el centro rodeada por antorchas, en el centro de esta una botella en hielo los esperaba.

-¿Así que vino y fogata?-Cuestiono a Han conmovida.

-En realidad es jugo de manzana, solo use la botella… pero creo que dada tu condición es adecuado- Respondió el hombre situándola en un lado de la mesa.

-¿A que debemos el honor?- Cuestiono Gisele tomando la copa lo mejor que pudo, orgullosa de no derramar nada en el trayecto a sus labios.

-En realidad creo que tenemos mucho que celebrar… pero, el motivo de esto es para algo que está por venir, claro si tu aceptas…- Explico el joven y Gisele noto que se ponía pálido de pronto mientras se levantaba de su silla y se hincaba frente a ella, contra su voluntad su boca se abrió mientras Han, mirándola fijamente, le hacia la pregunta más emocionante hasta ese momento de su vida, y ella naturalmente, solo pudo decir que _sí._

.

.

.

* * *

Seguimos con esto 03:00 am en punto y contando,menos mal es sábado.

_Ein kuss_

_Ginna_

P.d.- Si alguien gusta comentar y sugerir no se corte, todo es bien recibido aqui.


	3. Cicatrices

**Como debió ser**

Por:_ Ginna Isabella Ryddle_

* * *

**Cap.3** "Cicatrices"

* * *

.

.

.

-Te entiendo colega…- Le murmuro Gisele al pequeño Jack O´Conner quien se balanceaba torpemente intentando mantenerse en pie agarrado del sofá, habían pasado siete meses desde que salió del hospital, y ahora gracias a las terapias ya podía mover las manos de manera decente, la parte de caminar no era tan simple, ponerse de pie sola era una tarea titánica y solo podía dar algunos pasos antes de necesitar sentarse, de conducir ni hablamos.- Ew… niño ¿Qué estas podrido o qué?- Cuestiono mirando al infante acusadoramente.

-Necesita un cambio de pañal- Explico Brian alzando a su hijo sonriendo.

-Bueno, al menos eso si puedo hacerlo yo sola- Respondió Gisele sonriendo mientras empujaba su silla para seguirlo al fondo donde estaba su habitación.

-Han comento que ayer aguantaste diez minutos antes de necesitar descanso en la terapia- Intervino Brian mientras cambiaba el pañal y el pequeño Jack se retorcía juguetón.

-Sí, aunque sigue sin ser suficiente para hacer una entrada triunfal en nuestra boda…

-Creo que una andadora bien decorada podría servir….- Bromeo el hombre ganándose que el pañal sucio de su hijo saliera volando hacia el esquivándolo por poco.

-Que _divertido_ O´Conner….- Gruño Gisele saliendo del cuarto fingiendo indignación, después de todo la boda no tenia fecha fija, Han había insistido en que no era importante si ella estaba en la silla de ruedas o no, pero para Gisele que realmente nunca pensó que se casaría, o que más bien que existiera alguien con quien deseara hacerlo, era realmente importante que ese día fuera especial, el hecho de que Han estuviera incluido sin duda era importante, pero realmente deseaba tener un recuerdo de él quedándose sin habla al verla entrar, y después un recuerdo de los dos bailando hasta no poder mas, seguido de una apasionada luna de miel en la que ella pudiera hacer algo más que quedarse tendida para variar….Solo necesitaba tiempo para sanar.

Gisele suspiro resignada, siempre había odiado esperar…

.

.

.

-En esta parte por lo general invitamos a los padres a que digan unas palabras, consejos para su matrimonio- Ante la mirada incomoda de los novios frente a él, el padre O´Brian sonrio avergonzado- Lo lamento…¿Hermanos tal vez?

-En realidad… no tenemos ni padres ni hermanos….- Explico Gisele nerviosa.

-¿Algun primo?- Insistio el hombre mirándolos desde su escritorio.

-Ningún familiar con vida…- Puntualizo Han sintiendo como Gisele le apretaba la mano.

-Oh, lamento escuchar eso ¿son huérfanos chicos?- Inquirió el padre mirándolos conmovido- Que hermoso que dos niños que no tenían padres decidan juntos formar una familia ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Gisele miro a su prometido directamente y se quedo sin habla.

-Realmente Padre, creo que por su propia seguridad… es mejor que no le contemos esa historia- El anciano hombre los miro asombrado y pareció que por primera vez noto las marcas distribuidas por el cuerpo del hombre y la mujer sentados frente a él.

.

.

.

-¿Sabes algo de hebreo? Creo que vi una Sinagoga de camino hacia aquí- comento Han cuando salieron de la iglesia, ambos pudieron ver la mirada de terror en el padre cuando les pidió que se fueran.

-O quizás podríamos rentar un jardín, una vez en una película vi una boda así y era muy linda…- Respondió Gisele encogiéndose de hombros.- No es como que seamos muy religiosos, estoy segura de que Dios sabe que te amo.

-Además el aire libre es bueno- Apoyo Han y ambos se subieron al auto sonriendo.

.

.

.

-¡Maldito Brian O´Conner!- Grito Mía molesta aventando el noveno vestido fuera del probador en la tienda de novias ante la mirada divertida de Letty y Gisele- Con esta panza gigante nada se me ve bien…- Se lamento saliendo para que alguien la ayudara con el cierre del nuevo vestido que se estaba probando.

-Ese te luce bonito- Intervino Letty conciliadora- Además, la única que tiene que lucirse es Gisele, es su día…

-Si, este no esta tan mal…- Concedió Mía mirándose en el espejo, se soltó el largo cabello para admirar mejor el conjunto en general.

-Mira Jack, mamá es una sandía…- Se escucho a Brian decir entrando con el pequeño Jack vestido en un diminuto traje. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que dijo y utilizo a su hijo de escudo mientras su esposa entraba hecha una furia en el probador con un portazo, enseguida el vestido verde salió volando sobre la puerta y siguió la prueba de vestidos.

-Mejor lárgate si no quieres que tu hijo crezca sin padre- Reprendió Letty al hombre quien se marcho obediente, dejando a Jack con las mujeres.

-Se ve precioso…- Susurro Gisele viendo al infante en su traje- ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento de los anillos?- Cuestiono a Mía quien le conto una historia sobre como casi se traga uno cuando se descuidaron.

Cuando Jack comenzó a impacientarse Letty se ofreció a llevarlo a caminar-Ya sabes mi talla, cuando Mía se decida por algún diseño solo pide el mío, ya lo arreglare si hace falta- Pidió a Gisele quien asintió divertida.

-¿Qué tal este?- Cuestiono Mía esperanzada.

-Es sexy…- Contesto Gisele guiñándole un ojo- Sin duda tengo muy guapas damas de honor, espero no ser opacada.

-¿Qué dices? Realmente tienes un vestido hermoso- Respondió Mía admirando su vestido color durazno todavía- Cuando Han te vea le dará un infarto.

-Espero que no, no quiero enviudar tan joven…- Después de terminar definitivamente la prueba de vestidos siguieron en el vivero donde tendrían las flores, a una semana de su _gran día, _Gisele todavía no podía entender como habiendo robado a carteles de mafiosos internacionales, detenido criminales de primer nivel y sobreviviendo a un puente, una boda la ponía así de nerviosa.

.

.

.

-¿Nervioso?- Cuestiono Tej mientras Han se acomodaba los gemelos en el puño de su camisa mirándolos dedicada menté, habían sido una de las pocas cosas que tenia de su familia.

-En lo absoluto- Respondió el aludido poniéndose el saco y saliendo del cuarto del hotel hacia el jardín en donde sería realizada su boda- Llevo esperando este día desde hace dos años, más bien estoy ansioso.

-Bien colega, avisare a Trysha que ya vamos a bajar- Explico su amigo refiriéndose a su esposa, incluso cuando la conoció después, el se caso antes.

-Claro, me adelantaré- Acordó Han disfrutando de la sensación de ser soltero por última vez, no es que lamentará dejar de serlo, había disfrutado bastante el no tener compromiso, después el empezar a unirse a Gisele, el casarse parecía solo algo natural.

-Felicidades amigo- Saludos Rome mientras le daba un abrazo antes de ir a sentarse acompañado de Danielle su nueva cita, Han asintió y se preparo para esperar a que todo iniciara, lentamente la gente fue llegando, divertido noto la peculiar concurrencia, policías y malhechores por igual.

El jardín estaba arreglado muy elegantemente, Gisele sintió su corazón saltar cuando vio a Han esperándola al final de pasillo, de manera sigilosa se escabullo para que no la viera y espero la señal, Letty y Mía avanzaron por la pista arrojando flores, no pudo evitar reír ante la evidente incomodidad de las mujeres y sus parejas quienes las acompañaban.

-Su turno- Le indico la coordinadora que contrataron y tomando un respiro se puso en el centro del pasillo para comenzar a caminar hacia el altar, Han la miraba expectante y cuando llego a su lado los nervios la sacudieron, estaba emocionada y la sonrisa de Han le indicaron que era mutuo.

Toda la ceremonia fue irreal, Han miraba asombrado a su ahora esposa, se inclino para besarla como era tradición y un sentimiento de tristeza y soledad le invadió haciéndole pensar que tanta felicidad no podía ser cierta, suspiro para desechar el pensamiento y se obligo a concentrarse en lo hermosa que estaba Gisele ese día, con cuidado recorrió mientras bailaban las marcas que recorrían sus hombros, cuello y manos, beso cada una de ellas y la presionó contra el intentando grabar a fuego el tacto de ella teniendo miedo de que acabara el sueño, ese era problema de pasar por tantas cosas en una sola vida, puede que las heridas sanen, pero siempre quedan _cicatrices_.

.

.

.

* * *

**04:27** am, acabo de recordar que tengo cesión de fotos de 12 a 3... rayos, el sueño me llama ¿que hacer? Las escenas no me dejan dormir

_Ein kuss_

_Ginna_

P.d.- Si alguien gusta comentar y sugerir no se corte, todo es bien recibido aqui.


	4. Pesadilla

**Como debió ser**

Por:_ Ginna Isabella Ryddle_

* * *

**Cap.4** "Pesadilla"

* * *

.

.

.

Con un sobresalto Han se incorporo en la cama, alarmado giro hacia su izquierda y lleno de dolor noto la cama vacía, un nudo en la garganta se le formo y camino hacia la cocina, que sucio estaba todo… saco un vaso de la alacena y se sirvió agua de la nevera, con pesadumbre regreso a la habitación y se recostó poniendo sus dedos en el puente de su nariz para evitar el llanto.

-¿Estás bien?- Un pinchazo en el corazón le impidió abrir los ojos de inmediato, con temor los abrió y se encontró a Gisele mirándolo preocupada.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Una pesadilla. Respondió Han llanamente mirándola a detalle, se veía tan perfecta.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- Cuestiono Gisele inclinándose sobre él y acariciando su cabello como le gustaba.

-No…- El sentimiento de tristeza aun estaba ahí pero lo enterró- No quiero dormir de nuevo tampoco.

-¿Te importa si yo duermo?- Pregunto ella risueña. Han negó y simplemente le indico que pusiera su cabeza sobre su pecho para que el pudiera abrazarla, Gisele obedeció y empezó a dormir ante la atenta mirada de su esposo, quien intentaba alejar la pesadilla de su mente.

Cuando el sol salió caminaron juntos por el centro de la ciudad, Tokio era fascinando en todo sentido, cuando pasaron frente a una gran tienda de maternidad en Shibuya Han observo a Gisele enloquecer con un trajecito de motocicleta para bebé, la acides de la pesadilla volvió a subir por su garganta y una vez más la desecho, sonriendo siguieron comprando cosas que Gisele insistía iban a necesitar, Han la seguía dócilmente tomando lo que ella le pedía y se sintió extraño con la mirada de la vendedora, como de ¿lastima? No creía que la paternidad fuera tan mala, de hecho le hacía ilusión.

Al regresar a su departamento Gisele se metió a bañar y Han empezó a cocinar algo para cenar, cuando se sentaron juntos disfruto de la risa y emoción de Gisele quien le decía que ya podía sentir sus pantalones ajustados aunque él la notaba igual, miraron televisión juntos antes de dormir y la pesadilla era ya cosa del pasado, en su cama, con las luces apagadas Han cerró los ojos y respiro calmadamente, aunque se moría de ganas por hacerlo, evito tocar a Gisele, últimamente el sueño era muy ligero y no quería despertar, _sabía_ que no debía hacerlo.

**.**

**.**

.

* * *

**05:13** am, Creo que junto al sueño mi creatividad se vuelve mas lúgubre...

_Ein kuss_

_Ginna_

P.d.- Si alguien gusta comentar y sugerir no se corte, todo es bien recibido aqui.


	5. Reflejo

**ADVERTENCIA**

**Este es el final original de esta serié de viñetas, sin embargo después de un tiempo de publicarlas, eh decidido continuar escribiendo un final mas alegre, así que si quieren seguir con el universo alterno donde Han y Gisele logran tender una vida juntos, les recomiendo SALTARSE este capítulo y esperar las actualizaciones de las nuevas viñetas, o si igual quieren leerlo pues eso ya es decisión suya, el que avisa no es traidor.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**Como debió ser**

Por:_ Ginna Isabella Ryddle_

* * *

**Cap.5** "Reflejo"

* * *

.

.

.

Han aun no entendía por que decidió ayudar a Sean, era estúpido querer meterse en ese mundo de nuevo, sin embargo para su sorpresa Gisele no pareció molestarse, lo entendía, al igual que Han posiblemente podía notar como el amor que Sean tenía por Neela era un reflejo del de ellos, la situación no era la misma, pero la fuerza posiblemente se le comparaba, la adrenalina le lleno de nuevo de forma violenta.

Con culpabilidad recordó que Mía le había marcado en la mañana y que el la había ignorado, desecho ese recuerdo y acelero, realmente la persecución era interesante, deseo que Gisele estuviera a su lado como en aventuras anteriores, y con terror recordó cosas que no quería recordar, su caparazón con tanto esmero creado durante años estaba desbaratándose y el no podía concentrarse lo suficiente para convencerse, una euforia descorazonada lo invadió y se descuido, un segundo y mala suerte fue todo lo que necesito como cuando Gisele cayó en ese puente, una punzada de dolor lo invadió, no sabía si era emocional o consecuencia del carro dando vueltas.

Extrañamente se sintió aliviado en vez de temeroso. Por un segundo mientras estaba tendido de cabeza en el auto creyó ver a Gisele en la parte trasera sonriéndole tristemente, eso era absurdo ella estaba… ella estaba… No podía terminar la idea, es como si su cerebro estuviera con un mecanismo de defensa activado, si bajaba el escudo algo terrible pasaría, y aun sabiendo eso no podía evitar pensar y hablarle a la Gisele reflejada en el espejo roto sobre el tablero.

-Sé que debería tener miedo ahora, estoy perdiendo mucha sangre y creo que la palanca me atravesó algo importante, y aun así no puedo evitar evocarte una vez más en mis memorias, las reales y las que me dedique a construir en mi cabeza desde que te fuiste, igual que estoy yo a punto de hacer ahora, muriendo como lo que somos…sabias palabras dijiste, por ese brillante cerebro es la razón por la que me decidí a hacerte mi esposa y compañera de vida… al menos lo segundo lo pude cumplir, se que se supone que tienes que estar "viva" para que eso sea posible, sin embargo ¿Quién se fija?.En estos eternos segundos que paso de cabeza debajo de mi auto, solo lamento no poder avisar a los chicos de lo que se les avecina, yo mismo acabo de descubrirlo ahora, un poco tarde, pero no me preocupa, solo cierro los ojos y murmuro tu nombre antes de que el auto se haga pedazos entre fuego que no llego a sentir, mi último pensamiento como siempre está dirigido hacia a ti, en la vida que mi cerebro dañado construyo de nosotros juntos, una vida que terminaba con ambos arrugados , una vida en la que cambiamos los autos de carreras por una Van, viendo correr a nuestros nietos con nuestros hijos adultos y felices, una vida llena de todo eso que ni siquiera sabíamos que queríamos, si la vida fuera justa hubiéramos tenido tiempo de descubrirlo juntos, pero mi preciosa Gisele… Las cosas nunca salen _como debieron ser_.

.

.

.

* * *

**05:32** am, WTF? Creo que de plano esto de no dormir y escuchar canciones tristes no es buena idea, en fin , oficialmente declaro este fanfic por terminado, creo que solo termine mas deprimida... ¿que rayos eh echo? Bueno, veré si duermo un hora o dos. Hasta la próxima. soñare en un final menos deprimente y con algo de suerte ya descansada tenga una inspiración mas positiva y pueda corregir esta chapuza.

_Ein kuss_

_Ginna_

P.d.- Si alguien gusta comentar y sugerir no se corte, todo es bien recibido aquí.


	6. El vehículo adecuado

**NOTA: **Este no es un capitulo, al final no me gusto como termine las viñetas, así que eh decidió darle a esta pareja un final alternativo, espero les siga gustando después de todo. Mientras preparo los siguientes capítulos les dejo esta pequeña escena que se me había ocurrido pero no sabía en donde meterla, ojala la disfruten.

Quiero aprovechar para dedicar esta historia a la persona que me metió en este fandom, mi ex novio, aunque nuestro camino juntos ah terminado, espero los dos encontremos a personas que nos hagan sentir como a estos personajes que ahora me esmero por escribir. Fuiste la primera persona a la que le dije "te amo" y eso fue por que así lo sentí, gracias por compartir estos tres años conmigo, y aunque dudo que algún día leas este comentario quise dedicarte todo esto a ti, hasta me da un poco de pena el que ya no veremos la séptima juntos.(Solo un poco ya que a excepción de Han y Gisele me parecen malisimas hahaha...) en fin, gracias por todo Vaquero galáctico. TL

**Como debió ser**

Por:_ Ginna Isabella Ryddle_

* * *

**"El vehículo adecuado"**

* * *

.

.

.

-Venga Han… sabes que queda mejor en verde…

-Vámonos a lo clásico Gisele… el rojo, además está mejor equipado.- Respondió el aludido mirando los dos vehículos.

-¿pero qué dices? La tracción en este es mejor, además no me fio de esa clase de frenos…- Insistió la mujer revisando por enésima vez la lista de características de ambos coches ante la mirada incrédula del vendedor.

-Pero como crees que me vería yo llevando ese coche…- Apelo Han señalando el que quería su esposa con cara de terror, nadamas imaginarse la cara de los chicos si lo veían con eso le daba escalofríos.

-Venga hombre…-insistió Gisele seductoramente, lo más posible tomando en cuenta su pansa de siete meses- Estarás encantador…

-¿Y si compramos ambos?- Sugirió Han para ilusión del vendedor.

-Olvídalo, no seas ridículo- Puntualizo Gisele y miro a su esposo suplicante, quien suspiro resignado.

-Vale, nos llevamos el verde con las mariposas…- Indico Han al vendedor quien asintió aliviado por que terminara esta tortura, de verdad… ¿Quién se la piensa tanto comprando un cochecito de bebé?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Ya en la proxima regreso a los capitulos, gracias si decidiste seguir leeyendo, y gracias en especial a:**

**Silver_Astoria_Malfoy**

makbeesamurai

Caro

cinniia

Guest

Karlita Romero U

artik

Mely_Ms

comocodran

AdaHetfield6

cavfig

lita SYF

Rosalie BittersweetCullen

Erika S. Volturi

**_Por sus revews y favoritos, gracias a ustedes me dieron ganas de volver a escribir._**

**_Ein kuss_**

_Ginna_


End file.
